


Unfinished/Discontinued

by Primal1660



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But fr please don't come here looking for good shit, I'm open for suggestions, Lotsa stuff are implied, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, My ideas come here to die, NSFW, don't be too excited, i found out how to tag, it's literally a grave yard, sfw, unfinished works, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primal1660/pseuds/Primal1660
Summary: Hi there.  I've been wanting to post for a while but had nothing to post, so I tried out a new idea. I'll make whatever is salvageable into a full fic later, for now this will be the graveyard of my failed fics.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Everyone, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Compass Thief V1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see anything continued, tell me in the comments since I don't think I will ever revive these unless i'm bored.

The sun was finally setting. The hunters, not wanting to deal with the mobs lurking in the deep forests, were lucky enough to find a village in the distance after they lost their prey once again. Settling down in a house unoccupied, big enough for the three of them after making two more beds, Sapnap was the first to lay down, glaring at the ceiling as if it caused all of his problems.

Sapnap cursed to himself, knowing it was his fault Dream got away again.

"Language" Bad chastises after hearing the brunette mumble to himself. Sapnap may blame himself, but Bad knew that if he didn't get lost in the birch forest they would have had a better chance. There must have been something in his expression, since George frowned at his fellow hunter.

"Bad, Sapnap" George says to get the two's attention. "It's ok, there's always next time, the Idiot hasn't even made a portal yet, we have time" They all know it's only a matter of time until the tall man does, however. But the confidence in George's voice was enough to make Bad grin and Sapnap crack a smile. They had this in the bag, Dream doesn't stand a chance. Wherever the weasel is hiding currently didn't matter, they will find him again with the compasses.

Bad placed down their furnaces and cooked some raw mutton he wasn't able to cook earlier. The smell of the cooking meat was enough to make the atmosphere feel calming, domestic in a way. George fixed up his iron sword as Sapnap moved to play with the compass, seeing it slowly turn for a second only for it to turn more in the opposite direction. Wherever Dream was, he obviously didn't care about the mobs wandering the dark oak forest, if he was even close to them.

Sapnap decided it didn't matter, they will know if Dream finds a lava pool, they always do, what's the harm in taking a break after today's embarrassment? "Hey Bad? How long until those are done cooking?"

The night dragged on as the hunters ate and traded jokes about a certain green man. Their laughter was loud, not that the villagers could say anything against it. Bad watched the last bit of burning coal die down before relaxing on his bed.

"You didn't have to wait for the fire to completely go down" Sapnap grumbled, it was late and Bad insisted he needed to make sure the fire went out unless they wanted the whole house to catch on fire while they slept. 

"Not my fault you Muffin Heads don't know fire safety" Bad lightly snapped back, the long day catching up to him as he snuggled into his pillow. George didn't care one bit about waiting and was already asleep, understandable considering Dream targets him more than the other two.

Sapnap chose not to comment, too tired to continue an argument that can be continued in the morning. He closed his eyes and passed out, leaving Bad to be the only one awake. 

Before Bad could close his eyes, he swears he can feel someone watching them. Not having the energy to turn his head to look at the windows, he simply closes his eyes, thinking it was the nosy iron golem or some enderman.

Dream was tired. He's been running all day with little break. He thought he struck gold when he found a village after almost dying to a sudden horde of zombies when he heard loud voices. Hiding behind some hay bales, he realized the sound was coming from inside a house, sounding too happy to be aimed towards him. 

He watched for a while, nothing better to do, from a spot in the village's numerous gardens. He sat there for a while, dozing off when he suddenly awoke, he was confused for a second before realizing he couldn't hear the hunters anymore. Creeping over to the house's window to get a closer look, he sees all of them in beds, sound asleep like he should be. 

He shook his head, now was not the time. He doesn't know what to do in this situation, should he find a house of his own? No, that's a horrible idea. If he keeps going he might run into even more mobs than before. 

Not wanting to wait around all night, he goes back to the hay bales, gathering them for later. Wandering the village, he doesn't find much useful. The villagers didn't even hear him come into their homes, tomorrow they might not even notice anything was gone. 'Not that they had much of value' Dream thought bitterly. The masked man wandered a bit more before collapsing in his original stalking spot. Looking in, it was almost too dark to see in, but no one seemed to be moving. 

Dream spoke too soon, right as he thought that, he noticed a shadow start to move around the house. Curiosity got the better of him and he moved to the windows once more, seeing Sapnap sluggishly get up. The man didn't look to be doing anything specific, that was until he reached for something. Dream tried to get a closer look and quickly came to the realization that it was a compass. Before the other could look in his direction, he ducked under the window, heart pounding. Dream swears he can hear footsteps approaching the window, but it could just be his nerves.

Taking a risk, he peeks back up to look at the man with that damn compass, seeing that he already moved on, carrying it with him to the otherside of the house. It had a table and a chair, Sapnap set his bag there and put the compass way. The man sat in the chair.

Dream came up with a stupid idea, it was so stupid that it could work. He won't have to worry about the hunters if they can't even track him! The annoying device has been a thorn in his side since the start of this game. Making up his mind, he watches as Sapnap fiddles with a flint and steel, which would no doubt give Bad a heart attack were he awake. 

Sapnap ended up losing the fight with sleep, unfortunately, for Dream at least, he wasn't still messing with the flint and steel, it simply slipped out of his hands. 

Dream saw that as his opportunity, going almost feral at the sudden adrenaline rush. This was never done before, Dream has stolen a lot from the hunters in past games, but never compass's. He crept around the house, almost giggling when the door opened without a squeak. 

Slowly walking in, he keeps his movements slow and as quiet as he can. He made it past George and Bad, both deep asleep. The real challenge was getting Sapnap's bag. He didn't see just how small the table behind Sapnap was compared to the big chair through the dirty window. With how Sapnap was sitting, chair standing on two legs while leaning the table behind him, it would be impossible to reach around the sleeping man without getting very close.

Gulping, this was not what he planned. Not wanting to chicken out, he already wasted valuable time he could have used resting. If he takes all of their compasses, he could stay in the village however long he wanted and they would never know. 

Getting brave, he gets close enough to almost touch the others knee with his own. Stretching out his arms, there's no way he can reach the back, hands at Sapnap's ears. He takes a deep breath before leaning over, seeing his hands barely get closer he bites the bullet and moves his legs around the chair, face feeling hot from how close he is to one of his hunters in such a compromising position. 

Trying his best to ignore how he was barely hovering over Sapnap's lap, he finally leans over enough to grab onto the bag. He wanted to whoop for joy, but knew it was a bad idea, the sound coming out in a huff of air. Suddenly he was being pulled down by hands on his hips, he's hands closed around the bag in a death grip. He could hear the man under him snicker in his ear.

"Why hello there, Dreamie" Sapnap whispered into the others ear, wanting to let the others sleep a little longer and because he wanted to enjoy this moment selfishly. "What brings you here?" He asked as he tightened his grip on the other man, smirk getting meaner when he heard a choked whimper.

Dream could feel his face burn up, he didn't mean to make a noise, but he couldn't help it. "Just wanted to check on you guys.. that's all" He laughs nervously, removing his hands from the bag, but it only seems to worsen the situation when Sapnap reached up to snatch his wrists in a tight grip. 

"Ohhh Dream~ Were you trying to pull a fast one on us?" Sapnap teased, not seeming to know Dream's true intentions. "What was it you were trying to take, food? Weapons?" Sapnap thought back to what he exactly had in his bag. 

Too Dreams horror, Sapnap gets a surprised look on his face, which quickly turns to annoyance. "Dream" He says disappointedly, which shouldn't have made Dreams stomach drop so much. "You were going to try to steal my compass weren't you? Unless you really badly wanted my broken sword and leather scraps" He teased, knowing he was right when Dream had a look of guilt like a puppy who got caught tearing up a pillow even with the mask on.

Dream didn't say anything, he was caught red handed. He squirmed a bit, not knowing what to feel about the attention before Sapnap moved his wrists into one hand and used his newly freed hand to smack the blonde on the thigh. 

Dream gasped, biting his lip to pretend the sound didn't come from him when Sapnap did it again, harder. He bit his lip harder, closing his eyes.

"Wow Dream, who knew this was all it took for you to shut up?" Sapnap said out loud, honestly hoping the others would wake up to see what he was doing to their elusive prey.

Dream opened his eyes to make a pleading face, only to remember he has his mask on. "Please don't…" He doesn't know what he's pleading for, for Sapnap to not wake the others, to not continue his attention on him, or to not stop.

His plea when unanswered at a groan coming from George, the most cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep. George had a snarky comment on keeping it down until he finished rubbing his eyes and noticed who Sapnap was talking loudly at. He immediately felt awake at the sight of their bounty, yet he couldn't help but laugh at the position he was in. How did that happen? Georges laughing woke up Bad, who opened his eyes and bolted up as soon as he saw Dream's signature hoodie, only to make a noise of confusion.

Dream felt like his face was scarlet at this point, a shade of red that would put the entire nether to shame. He shrunk in on himself a bit, knowing there was little he could do to get out of this situation. He was trapped, hands held together and stuck straddling Sapnap, who looked way too smug for a man who fell off a tree by himself earlier. As if he could hear the jab, Sapnap slapped him in the same area again, making Dream jump. 

"I caught this little weasel trying to steal my compass" Sapnap says in a disappointed tone as if he was talking about a pet. The others seemed torn between playing along and just killing Dream right there, but it turned into the former when Dream buried his masked face into Sapnap's shoulder, wanting to hide his embarrassed squeak when Sapnap's hand met his thigh again. 

"This little Muffin tried to break the rules" Bad stated while grinning slightly. "That was very naughty of you, Dream" George said, wanting to add more fuel to the fire. Sapnap hummed, rubbing circles into the abused spot on Dream's hip. He has to admit, despite Dream being slightly taller than all of them, he looked adorable cuddled up to him as if they all couldn't hear the noises he was making. 

Dream squirmed again, forcing Sapnap to release his wrists to hold his hips still as George laughed at him. "He's a real handful isn't he, Sapnap?" It was mostly aimed at Dream, yet Sapnap couldn't help but feel like the brit actually meant it for him. 

Sapnap grinded against Dream, using his hold to force the other into it, staring George in the eyes with a smug expression. Dream's hands immediately went to Sapnap's shoulders, giving up on fighting it. The run was a lost cause, this was more interesting that killing a stupid dragon again. 

George looked like he was about to start an argument when Bad suddenly snapped his fingers, making the two look at him. "Eh hem, this is not time, gentlemen. Aren't you forgetting something?" He said, pointing to Dream who was in a slight daze, his body language painting the picture for his friends/hunters who have known him for so long. 

Dream didn't hear what was being said, mind almost hazy with pleasure when he felt hands under his arms lift him up, he snapped out of it enough to see black gloves, Bad.

Sapnap wanted to argue that Dream was just fine where he was until he saw how heavily the man leaned on Bad, almost as if his legs weren't enough to hold him up. It was a beautiful sight, especially after only seeing the man run constantly, never seeming to break his stride. It was empowering, almost intoxicating. Judging by the other's faces, they thought the same in their own way. 

"What do you think, Dream? You think you deserve a little punishment for trying to break a rule?" Sapnap questioned, grabbing Dream's chin under his mask, thoughtful of how his fingers pressed against the mask. The man in question seemed to melt, not that Bad minded, able to hold him up with only a little bit of difficulty, being forced to climb trees all the time comes with some perks. 

George watched silently, he wished sadistically that Dream would put up a little fight, so they can really teach him who's in control. He's never thought like this before, yet the idea's kept coming to him, all towards making the normally confident man have to admit he was powerless.

Dream's brain feels like it's melting, never in the times he's spent playing this game with his close friends has he felt this…. small. He shivered a little before scraping together his confidence to complain "It isn't in the rules that I can't take your compass, it's unfair!" He's legs feel less like noodles, but that changes when Sapnap's fingers tighten and his eye's darken.

"Oh Dream, it doesn't matter what's fair" George stated before Sapnap could, Sapnap gave him a look before continuing. "We still have to punish you for trying, Dream"

Dream did feel bad, but it was just so annoying how fast his hunters can find him. Was he really in the wrong here? He lowered his head to coax Sapnap's fingers off his chin. Surprisingly it worked, the fingers gently left, leaving heated marks where they once were. 

Bad coo'd at the sight, loving how cute Dream was acting. Sapnap however frowned. "It's ok Dream, we aren't mad, right guys?" Sap questioned.

"Not at all, not when I can see you like this, Dreamie" George said, his tone not matching his lustful eyes. "Of course i'm not made you Muffin head" Bad banters, yet he too also feels a heat in his stomach he doesn't want to end, a rush of power he quite enjoys. 

"See? We aren't mad, just disappointed. You want to be good, don't you?" Dream whimpered, causing Sapnap's eyebrow to raise. "Are you going to be a good boy, Dream?" That earned him a squirm from the blonde.

Wanting to see just how willing Dream is to obey them, he gestured to Bad to move his hands while saying. "Go sit on the bed" He commands. Dream turns around only to look around the room and whine. Sapnap wants to ask what's wrong when George interrupts. "Sit on the blue one" Of course George says his own bed, his being against the wall of the house while Bad's is closer to the mini table and Sapnap's to one of the windows.

Dream surprisingly, or unsurprisingly complys. He sat stiffly on the bed, not knowing what to expect from all three of his sort of ex hunters. George seemed smug while Sapnap was getting over the unnecessary jealousy that the blonde wasn't on his bed. Bad went to sit on his own bed, not wanting in on the punishment, but wanting to be there for the aftermath.

Uncertainty didn't have a chance to form as Sapnap walked over, putting a hand on Dream's shoulder. "We don't have to do this. We can end the game and go do something else?" Sapnap offered, not wanting to push the slightly old man into something he didn't want to do.

Dream didn't want this to end. He hardly ever feels like he's being hunted sometimes, he wasn't to get anything he can from this new outcome.


	2. Compass Thief V2

Running in the birch forest, Dream could hear his hunters from all angles, all taunting him to "stop running" and "We just wanna talk, Dreamie~". He didn't stop, kept up the pace. Eventually he would out run them right? Or at least shake them off his trail. 

He saw a dark wood forest, but thought against going in, something telling him not too. With that he finds a spot where he can easily get into the birch trees. He can hear cursing and a sudden scream from Sapnap, he must have fallen. Dream barely kept himself from falling as he laughed at the others misfortune.

"It's not funny, Dream" Sapnap yelled from the base of the tree. If anything it made Dream laugh harder. Bad and George ignored the communion, trying to find a leverage points in another tree so they don't have to waste resources later. 

Dream ran off again at that, not going to let himself be caught because he was wheezing too hard. 

The hunters were quick to follow, Dream's luck running out at the birch forest gave way to a plains biome. Carefully jumping out of the tree, he kept going forward. Already halfway across the field he turns to look behind him and wishes he didn't, Sapnap and George were right behind him a little ways back with Bad lurking somewhere Dream couldn't see. 

"Come here Dream!" Sapnap demanded, still a little mad at the weasel of a man. The closer he got to the masked man, the faster Dream's heart started to beat. Finding an oak forest this time, Dream ran in only to see Bad somehow appear from behind a tree. Purple particles faded and Dream realized with a pout that Bad wasted an ender pearl.

He made a noise of frustration before running off in a different direction, hearing Sapnap and George regroup with Bad only added to his annoyance. If they didn't know where he was all the time, maybe he would have a better chance to get away. He paused at that, not pausing his running obviously. It was, a not very good idea, but if it worked he would be able to hide anywhere he wanted. 

'We never did say it was against the rules' Dream thought with a feral grin, the others won't even be able to argue, they won't be able to find him in order to do anything. It felt like Christmas, yet there were no diamonds in sight. All he has to do is lose them. To his delight, when he looks up he notices the sun falling, nighttime approaching. The others will get tired soon, not him, because Dream's too full of energy from his latest scheme to even think of slowing down.

The others noticed the sun falling too, Bad almost immediately mentioned a shelter which Sapnap tried to fight it, but George also agreed with Bad. They all stopped, panting from the long run they endured. In the distance they heard crackling, like Dream knew he wouldn't be pursued further for the night. The forest wasn't as dense as the dark oak, which even a tone of torches wouldn't save them from the skeletons and zombies that favored the area.

Dream on the other hand quickly went silent. Normally he would continue on, the others would catch up eventually, at least they thought they would this time. The thought almost enough to make Dream start giggling. This time he was going to stay close, move around a bit to give the illusion of him still on the run. When all three fall asleep, they will find their bags slightly emptier.

It was midnight now. The hunters have long since went to sleep. Dream wanted to be sure, there was always the chance one of them couldn't get to sleep, though snores coming from the oldest made his caution seem like paranoia. 

Sneaking up on their little set up, they had some beds and a campfire, a literal campfire. It was definitely Bad who had the idea to make one, seeing as he was always the one to cook the food the hunters gathered. Sapnap and George looked dead asleep, his easiest targets. He couldn't tell with Bad, but it was now or never so he didn't have the time to doubt himself.

Finding their bags was easy. George had his leaning on his bed, Bad was holding his in his sleep, but Sapnap's looked to be the hardest to get, for the man was using it as a makeshift pillow. Deciding to ignore Sapnap's for now, he easily took Georges compass, which was right at the top of his bag. Bad's was a little trickier, with all the food piled on top of it, but Dream managed. When it came down to Sapnap's, he was at a loss on what to do.

Should he try to lightly pull it away? It worked for the Grinch, maybe it would work for him? Shaking his head, he slowly moves to grab onto the bag, he pulls the bag towards himself. Sapnap shifted in his sleep, giving Dream a mini heart attack. Not wanting to waste time, Dream resumed.

As soon as Sapnap's head was about to fall, Dream quickly put a hand under the black haired man. He's grip on the bag was shaky and his breathing wasn't much better. Lowering Sapnap's head down like one would a baby, he backed away as fast as he could. Kneeling on the ground, the rummaged through Sapnap's bag, only finding a flint and steel, some bread, and random plants. Dream was confused, where was the compass?

A throat clearing startled him out of his musing, seeing Sapnap awake and starting at him amused. "Whatcha doin there, Dreamie?" He asked with a teasing grin. "Looking for this?" He asks while pulling his compass out of his pocket, waving it around a little mockingly.


	3. Deleted scene number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was actually kind of a good scene, but the vibes got thrown off so here it is, in hell with the rest of my pets, enjoy.

Once he was at the entrance he poked his head in. Taking a quick look around, he didn't see anyone, especially not Eret, the one he was invited by.

Taking cautious steps inside, he debated if he should turn back or not. Deciding to trust Eret he called out to him, getting no response. 

Reluctantly walking inside, he makes his way to the throne room. He makes his way around the corner when his wrists were suddenly grabbed and he restrained by who he sees is Techno. Before he could say anything his back met a hard chest.

He morso feel the deep chuckle the man behind gave when Dream came to his senses and realized they weren't alone. He didn't have time to process anything going on because suddenly Wilbur was there, standing in front of him.

"Well well well, Dream. It seems that we have found the most valuable item from the auction" Said Wilbur, clasping his hands together in unhidden glee.

That bastard, Dream thought as he struggled a bit against Techno. His effort was met with a coo as his wrists were brought to his chest, making it harder to move them and making him squirm more.

"Don't struggle, Dream. You couldn't get away even if you tried" Techno's deep voice mocked behind his ear, making his face heat up with embarrassment. He still didn't have his mask since Tommy lost it sometime during the auction, so he's pinkish face was on full display for all the men there to see.

Sapnap stood with George and Fundy. He could feel himself shiver at the stare the three gave him, all three full of lust and creating a heat in his lower stomach.

Hearing a throat clear, he looks over to the corner of the room. There stood Schlatt, he looked Dream up and down with an appreciative look making Dream flush worse.  
Not only were his friends here, but all three major powerhouses.

"I bet you're wondering what's happening here, so allow me to explain" Wilbur spoke once again, taking the lead. "We have come to an agreement, if we can't have you all to our individual selves, we will share you like civilization men, isn't that right?" He asked, receiving noises of agreement and yeses.

Dream bit his lip and looked around, there was one man missing and it was the man that was going to be on his shit-list after this.

"Where's Eret?" Dream asked suddenly, willing his body to not shiver again at the implications of Wilbur's statement, what exactly did this agreement mean for him?

Sapnap tisked, making Dream look his way as the ravenette frowned playfully. "What, are we all not enough for you? That's a little slutty don't you think?"

Dream sputtered as he tried to say something to back, but was interrupted by Eret walking into the throne room, cape trailing behind him. 

He didn't stop until he made it to the throne, taking his place while resting one leg over the other. Moving his arms to the arms of the throne, he simply says. "Sorry i'm late, I had some items that needed to be put away" He finishes with a smirk, resting his chin on his fist.

It suddenly clicked in Dream's head and he was livid. 

"You bastard" Was all Dream could say, stund that they would go this far. Eret only smirked wider, he was used to that title by now Dream was sure.

It was silent for a minute before George suddenly groaned out loud, getting everyone's attention. 

"Is anyone going to explain what we are doing or not?" He complained while crossing his arms. Sapnap nudged him and leaned to whisperer in his ear, both parting and making devilish smirks that gave Dream goosebumps.

The others looked at the pair with interest. Noticing their stares, Sapnap responded. "How about we tie him up again all pretty like he was on stage". His suggestion was met with sudden yells of interest and agreements.

Dream gulped as Techno's grip on his wrists tightened, clearly not liking the idea of having to let go all that much. Dream leaned a little more heavily on the man behind him, not trusting his knees.

There were murmurs excitedly bouncing around the room. Eret was the one to finally quiet them all by clapping his hands. Having gained everyone's attention, he goes on to say, "It's settled then, Techno, would you kindly bring our little treasure over here, I just so happen…" He trails off, pulling some rope out of his pocket, "To have come prepared".

Techno gave into peer pressure and started to move. Dream's legs turned to jelly at the first step, making him stumble like a fawn while some of the residents made quiet giggles, enjoying this look on the usually put together admin.

"W-wait hold on" His protests were ignored as the two kept going.

Feeling his ears heat up, he looks down at the floor as he was now in front of Eret. Techno let go of his wrists only for Eret to quickly tie that familiar rope around his hands. Dream stayed still as Eret finished the last knot, making the same crude leash that was only for show originally.

Eret was proud of his handy work and pulled the rope towards himself. Dream stumbled before he fell fowards with a yelp, only being saved from falling face first on Eret by Eret's hands holding him up.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Eret position Dream to sit on his lap. Dream was bright red, finally getting the courage to speak only for Eret to put a finger to his lips.

"Now then, I believe it was Techno who gave me the biggest payment for this, so he will be first". Eret declared. The others groaned as Techno let out whoop. Dream closed his eyes, trying to somehow deny this was happening.


	4. After Party Doc v1 (to not be continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I liked the idea alot, but it feel flat and I have a way better idea for how After Party should be due to.. recent events (wink wink)

Last time L'manburg exploded, there was enough to rebuild afterwards. The citizens working together to make it even more unstable by quite literally making it unstable.

This time Techno got his wish, L'manburg was only a crater, a small hole in an otherwise gigantic world they could have branched out to. Yet here they are, in a land where a government claws tooth and nail to control.

But that's just his opinion. The L'manburgian's scramble to get their bearings while he watches in satisfaction. 

The sound of an enderpearl came as green came into his peripheral's. He's hand twitched for his sword, he doesn't trust Dream after what he did to Tommy, but now that Tommy betrayed him, he can't find it in himself to care.

"We did it. There's no possible way they can rebuild. I mean, they can try, but it seems the message really stuck this time" Dream observed, watching the people below them from the odd sky pillars Dream made.

Techno gave a chuckle, it sure was one hell of a message, one that should stick. Who would be stupid enough to ignore a message from The Blade, The Angel of Death, and The Homeless man?

"Yeah, there's no coming back from this." Not this time, not when you can literally see the bedrock at the bottom of the crater.

"What do you say we celebrate? It would be nice to wind after all that.." He rested a hand on the small of Techno's back, "Perhaps have some fun too, if you're up for it of course?" Techno didn't know how to feel about the gesture, not knowing if he likes the implications or not.

He wasn't the most filled out on the server, but he was far from the lankiest. It wasn't like Dream was any better, the homeless man. He knows Dream respects him as a rival, but maybe it's time to teach him a new type of respect.

Techno twists around, taking Dream's wrists into his hands as he goes. "Sounds great apart from one simple thing, i'm not bottomin' for someone who doesn't have a house" He states smuggly.

Dream struggles in his grip before giving a childish huff, a 180 from the madman who just blew up a country. "I have a house!" He said incredulously, like a liar.

Techno just hummed, not believing the struggling man who doesn't understand that a home doesn't just mean a building.

"Yeah yeah, let's go somewhere where we won't be interrupted" Dream nods, agreeing because he too doesn't want unwanted company.

Techno let go of Dream and they both threw an enderpearl as far as they could into the distance. They landed in a surprising intact area and kept going. It wasn't likely anyone would have seen them, so they didn't bother looking behind them as they sought out a place to come down from their power highs.

Dream got antsy after 5 minutes of searching and grabbed onto Techno's shoulders after tugging off his mask. Before Techno could even react, Dream crashed his lips onto his. It wasn't a romantic kiss by any means, but the pink haired man couldn't see a reason to care. 

Techno reciprocated, not caring anymore if anyone saw them at that point. What could they even do? 

It's been a while, after being alone in retirement with few visitors, he's become a little touch starved. His arms wrapped around Dream to deepen the kiss as his body practically melted into the first gentle touch he's felt in ages.

Dream smirked into the kiss, running his hands down Techno's shoulders, making feather light touches that made Techno shiver. The maskless blond obviously knew what he was doing to him.

Dream's hands eventually made it to the underside of Techno's cloak. He went under it and tugged out Techno's tucked in shirt, not hesitating to feel the scared, yet soft skin hidden under too many layers.

Techno whined slightly, unable to hide it as Dream attacked his mouth with a vengeance. He could only focus on the feeling of Dream's hands as even the voices became hard to hear.  
Dream pulled away and started to leave bites going down Techno's neck. 

He unconsciously leaned his head back as Dream went lower. Dream bit hard onto the middle of his neck causing him to close his eyes as a groan forced its way out.

"Wow Techno, I didn't think you would be this.. receptive. It's kinda cute" Dream teases as if he wasn't the one who decided to be out in the open as they made out like horny teenagers.

He didn't have a chance to make a comeback as Dream went back to work on making bites along whatever skin he could reach. His eyes scrunched up as he did his best not to yell out, already he could feel his pants become tighter.

Dream seemed to be in the same boat, Techno could feel him pressed against his leg.

"What was that about being receptive?" Techno teased, only to feel fingers dig into his sides. He yelped and squirmed a bit, dignity be damned. Dream lightly chuckled, letting up as he stared into Techno's eyes.

It was then that Techno realized Dream didn't have his mask on, green eyes on display with freckles dashed over the man's nose. He had no right to look that cute when they literally just blew up a country.

"Like what you see?" Dream teased back, not expecting the nod Techno gave, his own red eyes not hiding the lust he felt. After a battle like that, a doomsday nonetheless, it felt right somehow to come down from the adrenaline with.. with a helping hand. Both could agree

"And if I do?" A blush rose on Dream's face and Techno filed that away for later. 

"Well then I guess-" Dream was cut off by a voice shattered the moment. 

"Then I guess you would be a fucking simp" Answered the president himself, flanked by Quackity and Fundy, the Butcher Army once again making an appearance when Techno really didn't want them there.

The two pulled away from each other, Techno attempted to hide the bite mark that he could feel bruising, but based on Quackity's smirk, it wasn't working. 

"What brings you all here?" Dream asked, straining to keep it his usual calm as he got more frustrated by the second. 

"Oh you know, just had a country blow up, no biggie" Fundy answered, shrugging as if it actually wasn't a big deal to the man that his fathers legacy had a certain tendency to explode every once and a while.

Techno wanted to say something, but before he could potions were splashed at his and Dream's feet. The world spun and Techno could vaguely hear the voices of two different joining the Butcher Army group, two he couldn't recognize, but Dream could.

As everything went dark, he could feel something warm grab onto him before silence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of rattling woke him as he felt his arms chained behind his back. All his gear was gone again, which made him frustrated since he just recently got that back, but what made him pause was how his clothing was gone, leaving him in only his underwear in a small, cold, what looked to be obsidian, box. 

The rattling was soon explained as Dream's voice could be heard from across the way, past the iron door that makes him realize Dream is in a room across from him.

It was a little funny, even Techno remembered the blonds hate for iron doors.

Speaking of thoses, the door in front of him opened to reveal Quackity, who looked too smug for a man who lost a fight in netherite armor against his iron armor.

"So, this is how the Blade, the man, the legend, gets taken down huh?" Quackity questions. He walked forward and crouched in front of Techno.

".." Techno didn't answer, he looked away, only to have a sudden hand on his jaw move his face so he was looking at Quackity again.

"Nuh uh uh, I deserve this after what you put me through. I'm going to make you regret all that you've done, you fucking swine" 

"You wouldn't be the first who tried" Techno responded weakly. He was getting distracted by every little thing he noticed on the man and it was getting overwhelming. He didn't know what Quackity was planning, but he just hoped it was over quick enough to respawn back home.

"Oh, but I'll be the first to succeed," Quackity says confidently. The sureness in the brunette's voice was enough to make him curious what the other meant when fingers prodded at the mark on his neck.

Techno's bit his lip as Quackity practically massaged the little mark until the dull pain fully returned. 

"No no, I heard those little noises you made. Don't you dare hold back on me or else i'll make sure you don't enjoy this anywhere near as much as I will"

He could barely manage a nod before a hand was yanking his hair back. He let out a gasp, fighting the urge to hide it from who is essentially his nemesis.

"I swear if Tubbo and Fundy are here too-"

"We sent Tubbo and Fundy away for a while, couldn't have him here for this, idiot" It should have been reassuring, but it only gave him more questions.

"Who's 'we'?" He has an idea of who, but he wants confirmation.

"Sapnap and George-" Of course it was those two, "-both agreed to help when we told them what we saw" 

That made Techno flush a bit, just how many people saw that?

"Aww look at you, you're almost as pink as your hair" Quackity cooed, letting go of said hair to push against the back of his head. He was pushed onto a kiss, Quackity biting at his lips in a way Dream didn't.

The kiss was cut short as Quackity leaned back, smirking at how Techno's lips were now a darker pink.

"How does it feel, being helpless to whatever I decide to do? I can touch you however I want and you can't even stop me" 

Techno couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine at the words he knows are true. He felt a tint in his underwear that he did his best not to draw attention too.

Luck was not on his side as the shorter brunette looked down at his shame with unhidden glee. It made him anxious.

"Man, you sure are easy, aren't you?" He closed his eyes as Quackity placed a hand dangerously close to his length, "I can't wait to ruin you" He whispers like a promise, Techno giving a small whimper in reply.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold and Dream hated it here.

Why was he in a cell? How could he let this happen? Why could he hear Sapnap and George before he blacked out?

He thrashed a bit, trying to get his arms out of the chains that held them behind him. It was obvious it wasn't working, but he continued anyways, not wanting to give up.

The door abruptly opened and he stilled in his movements, taken aback by the sight of George walking into the room with an annoyed expression while Sapnap kept a blank face, not a good sign.

"Why do you always have to be so loud, Dream?" George complained, Sapnap closed the door and cut off any plans of a quick escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My newest fic has gotten so many hits and I want to give people what they want, but fucking hell making something good is hard. I'm not a great writer, but i'm going to do my best to give the best written porn I can to my fello horni teenagers and other people who find any of this...


End file.
